The objective of this joint Ohio State University (OSU)-Nationwide Children's Hospital (NCH) institutional T32 postdoctoral program is to provide interdisciplinary, translational and state-of-the-art research training in congenital and acquired heart disease. This plan provides a unique opportunity to focus on a continuum of congenital and acquired heart disease from birth to senescence and to compare disease mechanisms and outcomes between these diverse population. The rationale is that advances in heart disease therapy and prevention are most likely to originate from a translational research program that fosters collaboration between physician-scientists and basic scientists. To address the overall theme, we will maintain and expand ongoing efforts to provide an academic environment to cultivate true 'bidirectional'translational research, so that significant clinical problems identified by our clinician scientists can be addressed in the laboratory, and key findings at the bench can be rapidly translated to larger animal studies and eventually back to the bedside. This new application seeks 5 trainees per year for 5 years with a 2-year commitment. Fellows will be selected from MD, DVM or PhD candidates who have strong interests in cardiovascular research and are committed to careers in disease-oriented investigations. The Program Directors have a strong-track record in translational cardiovascular research and will serve as the primary directors at their respective institutions. The training plan design consists of formal academic courses, seminars and journal clubs to provide trainees with an overview of heart disease and an in-depth cardiac research orientation. Trainees will participate in a tailor-made "survival skills" course comprised of various modules and workshops related to professional development. Each trainee will perform independent research projects in a mentor's laboratory. The research areas encompassed by the 20 extramurally funded basic- and clinical-science mentors and 22 participating faculty are represented by their individual affiliations with The Heart Center at NCH and The Davis Heart and Lung Institute at OSU. A cross-institution, web-based system will be used to perform trainee and mentor evaluations.